


Éphémère

by Sherly_Marshal



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, Female Protagonist, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Genderbending, Oiroke no Jutsu | Sexy no Jutsu, Sexy no Jutsu Uzumaki Naruto, fairy tale
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Sherly_Marshal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Écris pour un conte. L'histoire d'une rencontre entre deux enfants. D'une jolie princesse au sourire doux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Éphémère

Il était une fois, dans un pays très lointain, se trouvant dans un immense château, une petite princesse coiffée de deux couettes, aux longs cheveux dorées.  
  
De santé fragile, elle était incapable de sortir dehors, pourtant, elle ne rêvait que d'une chose ; voir les paysages du monde ! Admiré les couleurs des papillons, sentir la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau, écouter les cascades d'eau ainsi que le chant des oiseux ou bien tout simplement, courir à toute allure, le cœur battant dans un champ de fleur !... Mais le seul rayon de soleil qu'elle percevait était devant son unique fenêtre et le seul chant qu'elle entendait fut celui du vent.  
  
Un jour comme un autre, un petit garçon a la haute queue de cheval blond, venant d'une contrée lointaine, se faufila dans le château, curieux de voir a quoi cela ressemblait à l'intérieur, mais aussi a quoi pouvait bien ressembler la princesse du royaume dont on parlait t'en dans le village.  
  
Malheureusement pour le petit garnement, les gardes du château l'aperçurent très vite. Il entra dans la première porte qu'il vit et se précipita dans un coffre à jouets, première chose qu'il lui tomba sous la main.  
  
Les gardes du royaume entrèrent à leur tour et le petit garçon arrêta sa respiration, écoutant le moindre bruit. Les pas des gardes étaient lourd, leur armure claquaient contre le sol et le petit garnement n'en était que plus inquiet, si bien qu'il était persuadé que si son cœur continuait à battre ainsi, on allait l'entendre ! Quand une voix surgit de ce silence, il manqua de se cogner contre le haut du coffre.

  
  
                 – Excusez-nous de vous déranger. Dit le premier garde sur un ton grave  
                 – Mais auriez-vous, par hasard, aperçus un petit garçon aux cheveux blond ? Demanda le deuxième garde  
  
  
Le petit garçon ne comprenait pas, il y avait donc quelqu'un dans la pièce où il se trouvait ? En reprennent son souffle, il se tapa la tête avec sa main. C'était sûr, allait se faire prendre ! Tout paniqué, il ne bougea plus quand une petite voix cristalline se fit entendre.

  
  
                   – Non. À part moi, il n'y a personne.  
  
  
Les gardes s'excusèrent une nouvelle fois du dérangement et partirent.  
De petit pas cette fois, tapèrent contre le sol, bien plus doux que ceux des gardes. La jolie voix se mit devant le coffre, attendu pour voir si le garçon allait sortir puis pris la parole.  
  
  
                   – Aller viens, n'ai pas peur. Je ne dirais à personne que tu es là. Promit-elle.  
  
  
Le petit chapardeur, sorti, curieux, mais resta sur ses gardes. Il la regarda un moment sans rien dire. Leurs yeux bleus se croisèrent pour se fixer dans un bref moment de contemplation. " _Comme elle est belle_ " pensa-t-il. Plus pâle que lui, elle avait néanmoins les joues quelque peu rosées.  
  
À côté, de quoi avait-il l'air ? Son visage était si ovale, qu'il avait l'impression de ressembler à un œuf plus qu'a autre chose ! Il ne remercierait jamais assez sa mèche de lui cacher un œil ! Il ne sentait pas si bon qu'elle, au contraire ! Si ce n'était pas l'odeur printanière de la jeune fille qu'il avait, c'était celui de la terre et de la crasse. Ses mains n'étaient pas aussi délicates, mais dures, couvertes de cicatrices. Il avait encore moins les pommettes rondes de la petite blonde, mais les joues creuse par le manque de faim parfois. L'apparence lui apportait peu, mais s'il avait su, il aurait au moins pris un bain !  
  
  
                   – Bonjour dit la princesse. Je m'appelle Naruko et toi ? Demanda-t-elle dans un sourire aussi chaleureux que triste.  
  
  
Le blond ne comprenait pas se sourire si beau, mais si mélancolique. Hésitant à lui répondre, parce qu'après tout, il ne pouvait avoir confiance en personne et peu de gens lui offrait un tel sourire vrai et sincère, il finit par déclarer, en détournant la tête les joues rouges.  
  
  
                   – Deidara... Dit-il sur un ton un peu râleur.  
  
  
Et sans s'en rendre compte, la bonne humeur de la petite princesse fut telle que le garçon finit par perdre sa méfiance, au point de raconter, avec plein d'entrain, toutes ces aventures dans les pays différents visités. Naruko quant à elle, l'écouta avec la plus grande admiration qui soit, lui posant énormément de questions sur les paysages qu'il avait pu voir.  
  
  
                   – Et toi ? Il doit bien t'arriver pleins de choses, ici ? Demande Deidara curieux d'entendre les récits de la jolie blonde.  
                   – Non, je ne peux pas sortir d'ici. Mon père et ma mère disent que je suis trop fragile pour pouvoir sortir dehors... C'est en rapport avec mon cœur, mais je ne comprends pas bien... S'il te plaît, raconte-moi encore d'autres histoires ! Tu as vu tellement d'endroits ! J'aimerais que tu me les décrives, encore, pour que je puisse les imaginer. Répondit-elle, un triste sourire aux lèvres.  
  
  
Le petit garçon, alors, eu une idée. Il parcourra la pièce en long et en large à la recherche de peinture, de craies, crayons de couleur, puis, commença à dessiner une petite maison en bois sur le mur et continua à peindre tout plein de paysage ; des forêts, des lacs, la mer, mais aussi des champs de fleur ! Tout ce qu'il avait pu voir ! Il rassembla tous les souvenirs qu'il avait pour les montrer à la princesse.  
  
Pour un bien jeune âge, ses dessins étaient tout à fait réussis, il était alors simple de comprendre ou de s'imaginer la verdure, les villages ou le scintillement de l'eau qu'il avait observés !  
Il pointa du doigt une maison qu'il avait faite.  
  
  
                   – Regarde ! Ça, c'est chez moi ! Dit-il un grand sourire aux lèvres, fier de sa représentation.  
                   – Woa !! S'exclama Naruko. C'est beau !! Rajouta la princesse avec des étoiles plein les yeux.  
  
  
Dès lors, le petit garçon revenu tous les jours lui dessiner tout ce qu'il avait vu. En contre-partie d'une histoire, elle lui offrait de la nourriture, si au départ, il s'en sentait gêné, il ne refusa pas longtemps et se goinfra, manquant de s'étouffer parfois, de la nourriture offerte.  
  
Ils jouaient comme deux enfants de leur âge, si bien qu'ils en devenu inséparables pendant de long mois. N'ayant plus entendu la petite princesse rire d'une telle manière, la reine demanda de laisser le garçon en paix en tout discrétion.  
  
Si au début le petit garçon avait de la gêne, presque de la honte de se présenter ainsi devant la princesse, ce fut vite parti quand la jeune fillette se salit le visage un jour exprès pour lui. Ainsi, se tenir la main était devenu un geste naturel. Quand elle l'embrassait sur la joue, comme cadeaux de remerciement, Deidara finissait plus rouge que n'importe qu'elle rose et plus statique qu'une statue pendant un instant. Elle en riait puis le câlinait. Oh oui, elle était si heureuse de l'avoir à ses côtés et ne souriait jamais aussi grand quand le garnement se décidait à la serrer dans ses bras.  
  
Naruko souriait tout le temps. Parfois maladroitement, mais toujours sincère, lui réchauffant le cœur. C'était ça, qui l'avait décidé a rester plus longtemps que prévus dans cette ville. Cette joie dont elle le recouvrait, plus que n'importe qui n'avait pu le faire, mais même avec tout cela, la tristesse dans les yeux de la petite fille ne disparut pas.  
  
Un jour, il céda, se mit à s'énerver de la voir si triste d'être enfermée et sur un coup de colère, il attrapa la main de sa princesse et l'emmena à l'extérieur ! Passant par un passage secret connu de lui seul pour rendre visite à la fillette, il ne pouvait voir l'affolement de la jeune fille, ni même cette étincelle dans ses yeux ; son cœur battait d'excitation. Ce n'était certes, pas un champ de fleur, mais elle trouva ça encore bien plus beau, ainsi avec lui.  
  
Une fois dehors Naruko n'en revenus pas : le sol était recouvert d'un magnifique manteau blanc ! Depuis sa fenêtre, cela ne lui semblait pas aussi grand ! Elle eut même peur et attrapa le bras du blond lorsqu'une boule blanche alla lui mouiller le nez ! Deidara lui, ria de la réaction de la blonde. Content de l'avoir fait sortir !  
  
  
                   – Viens ! S'exclama-t-il en attrapant la main de la fillette.  
  
  
Bien que la princesse eût beaucoup de mal à suivre les pas de Deidara, elle ne s'arrêta pas, même déjà essoufflé et rouge au visage ! Non, elle voulait avancer, elle voulait voir, faire son choix. Le petit garçon ne remarqua rien, prit par l'envie de lui montrer toutes les choses qu'elle avait ratées. Lâchant sa main, il courra au milieu de la clairière, il se mit alors a neigé, un bien beau spectacle qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru voir.  
  
  
                   – C'est... C'est beau... Murmura la princesse avant de s'écrouler sur la neige  
  
  
Deidara se retourna souriant avant de s'affoler en voyant Naruko a terre, il courra près d'elle, ne sachant que faire ! Il la retourna pour que celle-ci puis voir le ciel. La petite princesse lui sourit chaleureusement.  
  
Ses petites pommettes roses avaient disparu, ses lèvres rosées avaient une couleur bleue fort inquiétant. Il en retira aussitôt son manteau, quitte a gelé de froid en simple tee-shirt. Il la tenait, parce qu'il ne pouvait la lâcher et encore moins la porter a plus grand regret.  
  
C'était sa faute ? Pourquoi l'avoir emmené dehors !? Quel imbécile il était ! Voilà ce qu'il pensait en tremblant, mais la jolie blonde se mit à rire légèrement, elle le savait, que son heure était venue, ce qui n'empêchât pas que l'inquiétude que lui portait ce garçon qu'elle aimait plus que tout, lui fut très plaisir.  
  
Le petit garçon ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était si sereine, il s'en voulait plus que quiconque en ses terres, il la serrait si fort qu'elle en avait mal, même si elle n'en dit rien, parce que sentir la chaleur de Deidara le plaisait bien plus.  
  
Il s'écria un instant, espérant de l'aider et puis le son fut étouffé par ses larmes, prit de peur, pourtant, ses beaux yeux azur qui le fixaient ne lui en voulaient pas lui moins du monde, au contraire même ! Et même s'il ne l'accepta pas : il comprit.  
  
  
                   – ...er...i  
                   – Hein !? Qu-quoi !? Fit le blond les larmes aux yeux.  
                   – Merci, Deidara !  
  


La neige tombant sur les deux enfants, le vent soufflant légèrement...  
La petite princesse venait de mourir avec le plus beau sourire aux lèvres.

  
On raconte qu'aujourd'hui, le garçon explose toutes ses œuvres d'art en signe à la petite princesse, car pour lui désormais, tout ce qui est magnifique est éphémère.  
  


Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Histoire réécrite deux fois, ce qui donne deux fins alternatives. En effet... Mon adorable Naruko ne mourrait pas au départ ! Mais cela manquait de drame à mon goût, ce qui m'a fait me pencher sur une réécriture. Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse tomber sur du Deidara x Naruko à tous les coins de fiction, alors mon espérance premier ; faire aimer ce couple !  
> Il y a des auteurs, leurs personnages, se sont comme leur enfant, moi, ça me fait ressortir mon côté sadique, j'avoue. Même mes personnages favoris peuvent trépasser. À méditer.  
> C'est un vieil OS, que j'ai été dépoussiéré. J'ai même rajouté des choses ici et là, mais j'ai gardé l'esprit intact lors de mon écriture là-dessus. Si ça a plus, n'hésitez pas à faire part de votre présence via commentaire ou même si vous avez aimé, par Kudo ! Savoir qu'on est lu, plus que par des vu faits toujours plaisir !


End file.
